


Her Secrets

by Snowstorm22703



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm22703/pseuds/Snowstorm22703
Summary: Marinette had a bad day and Chat sees/hears something he shouldn't





	Her Secrets

It was probably the worst day of Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life. Not only had Chloé humiliated her by pushing her into a ladder, knocking over a bucket of  **firetruck red** paint which got all over her clothes and even dyed her hair, but during an Akuma attack  ~~~~Ladybugs hair was also bright red. She just prayed that Chat Noir didn’t go to her school to see the blunette turn redhead. That would definitely explain “his lady’s” predicament. She also prayed none of **her classmates** noticed, especially Alya. Who, if she found out, would never let Mari hear the end of it.

Though she soon forgot about that after she got home. She took a shower so that there was little to no evidence of that day. Physically that is. Emotionally, Marinette was a ticking time bomb. The question was, when would she explode?

That question was answered not long after she had changed into her pj’s and went up to her balcony to look out at the beautiful Parisian night sky.

* * *

 

For chat noir is definitely normal day, except for the fact that Chloé pushed Marinette into a bucket of red paint that got dumped on top of the poor girl and during the Akuma attack his lady had  **bright red** hair, which he thought was an odd coincidence… 

 But he chose to think nothing of it. 

 While on patrol that night he took his usual route  but as he started to move away from the school and was heading home, he thought he heard someone crying. 

“Who _could be up this late?_ ”  he wondered, “ _And why are they crying?_ ”

 He was surprised to find that it was  **His princess** that was crying. As he crept closer to her he started to hear what she was crying about and saw  **Who** she was relaying this to “ _is that…?”_

“I just can’t do it anymore Tikki!” The bluenette cried. “I’ve tried to ignore Chloé, but she just won’t stop! And now **she knows**!"

The second he heard that, Chat was immediately snapped out of his revere (finging out your princess is your lady is alot to take in). He prayed that the secret he found wasn't the same one Chloé had. " _O god no!_ "

"it will be ok." cooed the ladybug themed kwami ( _"tikki?"_ ), "maybe she won't tell him,"

after letting out a silent sigh of relief that Chloé didn't know, Chat started to wonder,

" _Who is **him**?_ " he thought," _M_ _aybe she has a crush on someone in class? Kim? No, he's too big and bulky for sweet and gentle Marinette. Nathaniel? No, even though they have alot in common, she already turned him down once. Luka? Yes, it has to be him. She doesn't even hang out with **Alya** as much as she does with him._ "

"Even if she doesn't tell him," Marinette continued, "Chloé  **will** find a way to blackmail me  **and** make sure i never see or speak to  **Adrien** ever again!"

"What?!?!?" the cat boy screamed immediately clamping a hand over his mouth.

" _Did she see me_ "

"Chat?!?!?"

" _O_ _f course she did._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to make up for my first fanfic that I think sucked and I just had this one sitting around soooooo...  
> Yea  
> Thx for reading and please leave kudos  
> also sorry for the short chapters (It looked longer on paper)


End file.
